1. Field of Invention
The subject disclosure relates to portable spa construction and, more particularly, to a portable spa with improved insulation.
2. Related Art
Portable spas have become quite popular as a result of their ease of use and multiplicity of features such as varied jet and seating configurations. One area where the inventor has recognized that improvement would be desirable concerns the methods and apparatus used to insulate the spa.